


Succulent Therapy (Art)

by Katharoses



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plant Shop, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katharoses/pseuds/Katharoses





	Succulent Therapy (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howdoyou_write](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyou_write/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Succulent Therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709465) by [howdoyou_write](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyou_write/pseuds/howdoyou_write). 



  


If you like it consider [reblogging on tumblr](http://samthebirdbae.tumblr.com/post/143774062128/plant-shop-au-i-made-this-to-go-with-a-fic)


End file.
